


valentine's day went off with a bang

by valhallas



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phil Lester - Freeform, Valentine's Day, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valhallas/pseuds/valhallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wants this Valentine's Day to have all the works. A nice fuck, a romantic meal, and then perhaps a proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	valentine's day went off with a bang

Dan wakes up that morning to a soft kiss on his cheek, looking up to find Phil hovering over him with what could possibly be the most lovesick expression he's ever seen donned on anyone.

He counts himself lucky on the daily that he ended up with someone like Phil, especially on days like today; valentine's day. Phil always did something special, something so creative or unheard of, but ultimately romantic, and each year was always better or more extravagant than the last.

He finds himself so lost in his own enthralling thoughts about Phil, that he hasn't taken notice of the single jasmine laid out on his bedside table, with a note. "I bought your favourite, for my favourite, xo." and he couldn't help but let out a tiny squeal of excitement. If he couldn't even get through being given a flower without his heart feeling like it might burst, how he was going to survive the rest of the day was a mystery to Phil, as he watched the man tenderly placing the flower back on it's table. 

"Thank you babe, I do love you." Dan hummed, getting up out of the bed to place a quick kiss on Phil's lips, heading for the shower.

"Phil, I can see you smirking in the reflection of the mirror. We're not having shower sex." Dan reprimands, chuckling to himself. "Not today, anyway." He adds, with a wink.

-

"Mm, so this is your plan then?" Dan asks between kisses, gripping onto Phil's shoulder's as he's carried to the bed. "A whole night of sex? Because I agree, brilliant plan, I do love being fucked into oblivion." He babbles, one of Dan's main habits before they have sex. Phil supposed it was just one of his weird traits, but he loved it about him nevertheless. 

"Look, I know we both have good stamina, but I don't think either of us could withstand a whole night. But, I do have more magical things planned for later." Phil admits, leaning over where he'd placed Dan on the bed. 

He liked this about their relationship, that no matter how turned on they may or may not be, they could still talk normally to each other before and after. It never ruined the mood or put them off, they could laugh or tell jokes and it only added to the experience. 

Which was why Phil knew Dan was the one he wanted to marry, had to marry. And, so what if he was being cheesy by proposing on Valentine's Day? At least it'd make this year more special than the last, which was a hard one to top. 

Phil connects their lips, kissing him slowly first, barely grazing his mouth. He gently adds more pressure, reaching up to Dan's jaw and pulling his face closer, other arm still hooked around his waist.

He swipes his tongue across Dan's lower lip swiftly, slipping his tongue in and flipping them over, till Dan was sat straddling Phil. They'd already rid themselves of their clothes earlier, leaving nothing but a luscious friction of skin on skin when Dan decides to grind down onto him. 

He takes a handful of Dan's hair and grasps onto it, pulling him further into the kiss, being careful not to buck up into his touch. Dan and Phil both were suckers for grinding, and Phil knew once he started Dan would be begging to cum just from that. 

But tonight wasn't about that, tonight was going to be special, unforgettable. Tonight was going to make Dan happy, he hoped. He just needed to make sure everything went according to plan. 

He let go of Dan and moved farther down the bed, nestling in line with Dan's erection. He took it in his mouth as far as he could reach, stroking the base, and swivelling upwards until he reached the head. Swirling his tongue around the tip, he lapped at his slit gently, marvelling at the small mewls and whimpers coming from the boy underneath him. 

"Mmph, Phil, you know how much I love you sucking me off, but please fuck me. Please." Dan panted, pleading with the man. 

Phil grabbed the lube from their draw, smearing some onto his fingers, warming them. He kissed at Dan's rim a little, licking around his entrance, before easing his first finger into him, pumping it in and out carefully. 

He adds another finger, massaging against his prostate, and Dan's already a mess. Led there, writhing and moaning, clenching around Phil's fingers as if his life depends on it. 

Phil adds a third finger, pushing them in at a faster pace, and how he wishes he could get Dan off just like this, have him cum untouched, however this isn't the case, and as he withdraws his digits Dan whimpers slightly at the new founded emptiness.

Lining himself up with Dan's entrance, Phil pushes in steadily, keeping a firm grip on Dan's waist. Dan gasps at the pleasure of being filled up, rocking himself down onto his dick. He had kept the pace slow at first, like he usually did, and before long Dan was already trying to fuck himself on Phil's cock, to fasten the pace. 

He pulls out of Dan, and turns him over, pushing his face into the mattress. Sliding into him again, he fastens the pace this time, fucking into him vigorously. He reaches down and gives Dan's ass a light smack, hearing a muffled moan through the sheets. 

He had always kept their sex life relatively the same, and for once he decided it was time for a change. He continued slamming into Dan, hitting his prostate every time, quiet groans and gulps being emitted from the boy beneath him, whom he was pinning down by the shoulders.

Although Phil was strong, Dan had still managed to grind himself down onto their sheets, and Phil didn't doubt he'd probably already made a mess.   
"Hands and knees." he said, planting a kiss to his shoulder, and now that Dan had moved he had better access, reaching down to stroke Dan through his fuck.

"I love you," Phil tells him, slamming against his prostate once more.   
"I l-love you too." Dan struggles to reply, clutching onto the pillow in front of him. "Oh fuck, please, right there." he gasps, clutching onto Phil's hand and helping him get him off quicker. 

"F-fuck, Phil, harder," he ordered, dropping his grip on Phil's wrist to fist the duvet, letting his head fall in-between his shoulders.

"I'm close." Phil warns, slowing his pace down slightly. 

"No, don't stop, please, I want to be filled up with your cum." Dan begs, pushing back onto him. It's an offer Phil can't turn down, rocking into him a few more times before he reaches his edge, spilling out into Dan's hole. 

It only takes a few more motions before Dan's reaches his high too, and cums all over their newly washes sheets. 

Phil pulls out, and falls next to Dan, breath shallow.   
"That really was magical, well done," Dan congratulates, planting a kiss onto Phil's cheek. 

"That wasn't really the magical surprise I was talking about." Phil admits, looking up at Dan hopefully.

"And what was?" Dan questions, a confused expression adorned on his features.

Phil bites his lip, wondering if now really is the right time, considering his cum was literally leaking out of Dan at this given moment, but he shrugs his thoughts away and reaches into the draw. 

He stares at the small velvet box for a few seconds, out of Dan's view. It's now or never, he decides, and turns back around.  
"Daniel James Howell, would you do me the honour of marrying me?" He asks, lowering himself off the bed until he's on one knee. 

"Well I can't really say no considering you just gave me the best fuck of my life," Dan giggles softly, wiping a stray tear out of his eye. "Of course, you spork, I love you." 

"And let's be honest, who else would propose right after they just had sex."

"You should've seen the meal I was going to prepare for it, a full roast and everything."


End file.
